The Silver Eyed Pupperteer
by Kurenai-Uzamaki
Summary: At the age of six Naruto received a beating that would have left him handicapped for the rest of his life. Or it would have if a certain man didn't step in and save his life. Years later he seeks revenge on the village that caused his father figure so much much pain and suffering in his life. Hopefully, he could finally make his Sensei rest in eternal peace.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A few of the characters in this sorry will be OOC. If you don't like the new personalities than this isn't the story for you. I hope all of you enjoy.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uzumaki Naruto has never ran faster than he has at this moment in time. He quickly turned a corner as the screams of the growing mob behind him grew louder. His 6 year old legs felt like jelly, they were sore and felt numb. _"Why do they hate me? Please stop chasing me-_ Ahhhh!"

He screamed aloud as a kunai found itself wedged into his left foot. He screamed in pain as he felt the blade pierce his skin making him trip and falling straight on his face with a loud thud. He whimpered in pain as another kunai hit his non bloody leg. He managed to turn his head, and winced seeking the satisfying smiles of the village people

"Awe is the little demon crying!?"

"What a pathetic demon!"

"This is revenge for me sister you fucking demon spawn!"

His eyes went wide as he felt the his ribs and bones start to break from the numerous punches and kicks he started to receive. He didn't know how long it has been, but he was in agony. The pain was unbearable, he screamed and pleaded for them to stop. But they paid him no mind. He felt the blood leave his body as his eyes finally fell shut. The pain and grief finally getting to him as he passed out.

" _What did I do to deserve this..."_

A man walked to the young boy. He was wearing a long black cloak that obscured his face. Luckily his hood was masking his frown that found its way to his face. _"Multiple kunai wounds, losing blood rather quickly and seemingly broken bones. Miraculously, his wounds seem to be healing rather quickly."_ he bent down and extended two fingers and rested them in the boy's neck

" _His pulse feels fine."_

He turned the blonde boy over and his stomach dropped. The blonde's left eye was completely destroyed. The iris had a small cut through the side and it seemed to cause some small blood clots. Blood leaked through the eyelid and his frown deepened considerably. He gently picked up the blonde boy. The boy winced in pain and whimpered. The man sighed sadly as he carefully rested the boy so he would would feel the less pain. Once the boy stopped whimpering he walked right through the front gates ignoring the two asleep gate guards.

 _ **( Time Skip )**_

Naruto was cold, very cold. He tried to sit up but the pain in his body was excruciating. _"Oh yeah I got beat again.."_ he thought as his mood suddenly turned downcast. He noticed the pain in his legs were almost gone and his ribs felt sore, but when he moved the pain would start back up again.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. Your wounds are fairly new and could open"

Naruto felt his body stiffen and a sense of fear and dread rose over him. He slowly turned his head to see a young red headed man twirling what seemed like a silver liquid in a small jar. "W-who a-are you." the red head lifted the glass until it was a few inches away from his face "As you can see you are all bandaged up and your wounds are almost completely healed. You took quite a beating for such a young child."

Naruto looked at the man with a critical eye and low and behold, his abdomen was all bandaged as were his legs. The man stayed silent as Naruto raised his hand until it touched what was supposed to be his left eye. "Why is my eye bandaged." he muttered and turned to the man who gave off a snort "When you were beaten, the pain was probably a little too much for you and didn't feel a kunai slicing your left eye and damaging it beyond repair."

Naruto felt his stomach drop as tears fell from his lone eye. He clenched his fists making his nails dig into his skin. Why was his luck so terrible? All he wanted was a normal life, friends to play with and a loving family. He didn't think it was so much to ask for, but maybe it was...

As he was dwelling over his thoughts, the red handed man grabbed a lone syringe and walked over to the blonde boy. Naruto looked up and his lone eye went wide as he tried to scoot away in fear. The man scoffed and put his utensils on a small table, he sat on a small stool

"Look kid, I picked you up when you were almost dead and brought you back here. I healed your wounds as best I can."

Naruto felt some tension leave his body as he looked at the red man. The look on the man's face was bored, there was a hint of concern but he masked it well. Naruto looked at the small vial and syringe the man brought. He looked at the redhead in question,

"Because your eye was damaged beyond repair. I created this...medicine that would maybe allow your eye to reform or at least restore your eyesight."

Naruto's eye went wide and looked at the stranger in shock. Why was he helping him? It seemed suspicious to Naruto, but a part of him liked that someone was finally not judging his and letting his speak. "Why would you help me?"

The man didn't miss a beat in responding "I won't lie to you, I am doing this to see if my serum would work on a human body. There isn't any horrible side effects, but if I were to use it I rather use it on a boy who could benefit from it."

Naruto frowned and little, but after he finished speaking his little up in a huge smile. Finally someone who cares for his well being! It was so foreign to him that he almost started to cry again. "So this serum you called it? What does it do exactly and why is it grey-ish?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the boy. But he decided not to lie for once in his life "It's a mixture of antibiotics and blood thinners. I mixed in a small portion of Uzumaki blood, Uzumaki blood is known for their amazing healing abilities and their longevity." he picked up the syringe showing it to the small blonde who was giving him his full attention "This contains Uchiha DNA, last year a man names Shisu was killed and I managed to extract his DNA."

He put the syringe into the vile as the vile turned a light grey "I was hoping that the Uzumaki blood would heal your damaged eye well enough for the Uchiha DNA to come on and possible form a sharingan eye"

Naruto looked on in awe, the man seemed so passionate and he seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. The only person he knew that was super smart was the Sandaime Hokage, yet he barely paid him any mind. Naruto paid more attention to this man's lectures then he did in the academy! "So this would possibly help my eye? And give me one of those shairogann things?"

The man gave a nod, he knew he shouldn't give it to a stranger, but something's compelled him to help the boy. It was the first time he spoke freely about his personal projects. The kid seemed to catch on quickly to what he was saying as well, most kids his age wouldn't have the attention span to pay attention, or understand what exactly he was trying to say. He told Naruto to lay on his back and Naruto quickly complied. Naruto looked at the man and raised his eyebrow "Hey mister what is your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

The man put his hands over the boy's left eye and carefully removed the bandages, he was happy that the boy couldn't see it. The small blood clots were dried up and would he an easy wash off. The Cornea was sliced making the iris seem almost like spilled paint, his blue was almost completely faded. The Sclera at the bottom looked almost like a cracked egg, sadly the thin layer of tissue that covers the eye was badly damaged and looked beyond repair. He was slightly surprised to see that they boys last name was Uzumaki, but the surprised quickly turned to understanding. The only last living Uzumaki that was known on the village was Naruto. And with his spy network it was obvious that this boy was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He internally Cursed, to miss such an easy fact that a young boy was getting beaten. No young boy would get beaten, unless he was a Jinchuuriki.

But for some reason it compelled him to help the boy even more.

He couldn't understand why, he thought he destroyed all his emotions the day he left Suna to take the title as a Missing nin. He hasn't had any emotion towards anything until his parents passed away. He pushed his thoughts back and grabbed his glass vial and looked at the downed boy

"Name is Sasori, now lean your head back" Sasori grabbed a clean syringe and grabbed a small amount of the silver liquid. Naruto did as he was told, he had a small smile as he felt a cold needle enter his arm. Thankfully it didn't hurt from the previous kunai that was lodged in him earlier. He felt a hand grab his head, his lone eye looked at Sasori. The red head tilted the blonde head back "I would advise that you grab onto something, this will sting."

Sasori tilted the vial into the blonde's eye as the smooth silver liquid flowed through the tissue and into his cornea. Naruto gasped in sudden pain as his nails dug into the table as best they can. He let out an excruciating scream as he arched his back up in pain. Sasori held the boy's head as he thrashed about in agony. His screams died down and his thrashing stopped. The blonde now rested with both his eyes closed and his body looked almost limp. Sasori noticed the blood stopped from the eye, and from the way he arched his back made it seemed

that the pain in his chest was gone. He pulled his hand away and grabbed the vial with the remaining liquid. He examined the glass carefully _"I didn't pour a lot, the small amount should be enough to heal the wound. The DNA should start to mutate with the large amount I injected with his own. And him saying he was an Uzumaki gave it a higher chance of succeeding."_

Sasori sighed as he got up from his stool and walked over to his study. "And now we wait."

 _ **( Time Skip )**_

Naruto once again woke up very cold, his body felt like ice, he tried to sit up and this time he was successful. The pain in his ribs was now gone and his legs felt completely normal. He felt another pair of bandages were over his eye and his smile went wide. Someone helped him! He felt so warm inside he forgot how cold he previously was and smiled wide. He didn't know if the silver stuff even worked, but Sasori looked confident enough, so Naruto decided to take his word. He heard a door open and Naruto snapped his head over to the sound. He smiled when Sasori entered back in the room "Sasori-san!"

Sasori cringed slightly at the loud tone the boy used and gave a nod. He walked over to Naruto and sat in the stool he occupied earlier. Naruto sat there confused as Sasori didn't say anything.

"Umm Sasori-san? Is everything okay?"

Naruto asked in concern, he didn't want the first person to help him in his life go be sad or hurt in anyway. Sasori sighed audibly, "Yes everything is fine. We should take your bandages off now, I will explain after."

Naruto nodded and let the redhead take the bandages off his eye. Naruto hated to admit it, but he was expecting the worst. When the bandages were lifted off he was expecting blackness left eye. Imagine his surprise when the world came into view within both eyes. His eyes went wide and tears fell out of _both_ eyes this time! The young blonde wrapped his arms around Surprise abdomen in speeds that would make the Yondaime jealous

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Sasori mutters a quiet your welcome and patted the kid's head awkwardly. He wasn't one very fond of Pda (public display of affection), and let the blonde cry in happiness. Sasori grimaced and pulled the blonde off him after a while, he just wasn't letting go.

Naruto gave a sheepish look, but his smile remained.

Sasori finally got a good look at his eyes, he raised an eyebrow at the sudden change. His left eye was now a soft grey, thankfully the whole eye was healed. He was silently disappointed that there was no sharingan, but a part of him was happy that he managed to heal the young boys eye.

He extended his fingers and pointed all five to the door he walked through earlier. Naruto raised an eyebrow, soon after his eyes widened as small blue thread like structure come from his fingers. Naruto looked on in awe at the redhead. That were gunter to fear as a tall lanky wooden figure holding a tray walked through the door. Naruto gave a sudden shriek, Sasori with his free hand reached out slightly calming Naruto down.

"Relax, it's just a puppet."

Naruto still was tense, but once the puppet dropped the tray he walked back to the open door and silently left the room. A few seconds went by and Naruto finally snapped "What the hell was that!"

Sasori looked in Naruto's direction "It was a puppet" looking at Naruto's confused face he continued "Using my chakra I connected it to the puppet. I'm able to control it with my Chakra."

Naruto looked on in astonishment, you could do that?! He didn't know that was even possible! And it was all controls with chakra?! Naruto was so involved with his thoughts he didn't see through mirror Sasori was handing him until he was smacked with it. He yelped in surprise and he looked down at the mirror that now rested in his lap. He quickly took it and lifted it up to see his new eye. He was shocked that he eye completely change from his Normal blue to a grey. "is this that sharigon thing you were talking about?"

Sasori shook his head and handed Naruto a book this time. Naruto looked down at the book and frowned. Sasori looked at Naruto, the blonde didn't say anything and just stared at the open book not saying anything

"Why aren't you reading it?"

Naruto mumbled something inaudible and Sasori raised an eyebrow "Pardon?"

Naruto looked further down "I can't read.." he mutters and Sasori hummed in understanding. He should have guessed since the kid was a hated jinchuuriki. Without hesitation (which shocked Sasori) he scooted closer the boy and took the book in his hands. He pointed to a small picture in the corner right "This is a sharingan eye, it's a bloodline limit that belongs to the Uchiha clan" he moved his finger down until It rested on a small handwritten paragraph "It says here that the sharingan is able to copy any Jutsu, match any taijutsu, and cast a genjutsu over a target just by making eye contact." Naruto frowned and looked up at the redhead "But if it belongs to the Uchiha clan then isn't it wrong to make one for me?"

Sasori shook his head "We are shinobi, we have no honor, we are not samurai. We do what we can to live, or anything that benefits us. In this case we aren't just restoring your eyesight, but giving you a powerful tool if you ever become a shinobi."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, it made sense to him. He looked at the book again and pointed at this picture "What's this?"

Sasori looked over and internally sighed "That is the nine tailed fox, or the Kyuubi. It attacked Konoha six years ago. The Yondaime was said to defeat it."

Naruto looked on confused and tilted his head "This fox thing attacked the village? I don't remember hearing about that."

Sasori looked at the blonde, his face still emotionless "Have you ever wondered why the people on Konoha hate you? Why they beat you and despise you?" Naruto flinched slightly at the harsh words, he nodded after a moment's hesitation. It always crossed his mind and the Sandaime always ignored the subject when he brought it up. "Six years ago on October tenth the Kyuubi attacked the village of Konoha. The fox being a demon and made up purely large amounts of chakra it is impossible for someone, let alone a human kill it. So he sealed it into his own son in hopes to stop the rampaging."

Naruto froze, October tenth. That was his birthday, the strange black thing on his stomach whenever he tried to channel his chakra. The words of the villagers. Demon, fox brat, demon spawn.

" _Sealed into his own son.."_

Tears formed immediately as a strange silver liquid fell from his left eye. "H-he."

He balled his fists in despair, his heart hurt, he felt betrayed, he felt angry at the Sandaime for not telling him this sooner "He sealed the fox inside me.." after he spoke the let out a gasp and started to shake uncontrollably.

Same blonde hair and blue eyes…

"My father sealed the Kyuubi inside me…"

He gasped and Sasori sat there in silence, he let the blonde do his thing and cry it all out.

Naruto gasped again but this time not because of the crying. He threw his hand over his left eye as he bent over in pain. Sasori looked concerned for a brief moment but it was hard to tell. Naruto gave out a whimper as small silver liquid started to fall from his open hand. He started to mumble things himself as Sasori just watched in slight confusion.

Naruto was in agony, his eye felt like it was ablaze and was giving off a painful stinging sensation making his whole body tremor with soon as it came, it vanished without a trace. Naruto panted as he removed his hand from his eye as tears continued to cascade down his face. He looked over to Sasori who looked at him in shock " W-what is i-it?"

Sasori grabbed the mirror and handed it to the blonde. Naruto's ignored his sudden life realization and he touched the part beneath his eye. What he saw was like the picture in the book. His eye now held a single tomma and a black pupil on the center with the rest being the same grey.

Sasori on the other hand was in deep thought

" _So learning that he is a Jinchuuriki and his father gave him this fate has awakened his sharingan. I wasn't expecting this, I thought he was going to have to cover his eye like one Kakashi Hatake does. But him being able to call on it at will and deactivate it. It truly mutated his DNA."_

"Well it seemed the experimentation was successful. We have recovered your eye and managed to grant you a doujutsu."

Naruto looked at Sasori and gave sad smile

"Thank you Sasori-nisan, I really appreciate it"

Sasori raised an eyebrow "Don't call me that" he said emotionless making Naruto flinch a little "Well I'm off. I have work to do and I can't stay here for too long." he said as he started to walk towards the entrance of the cave that they resided in. Naruto looked on in shock "Wait you're leaving just like that? Where am I supposed to go!" he said loudly and Sasori snorted "You should go back home. Since you're the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, they most likely already sent a search party out for you." he said without turning around.

Naruto looked bewildered, he quickly jumped off the small table he has been resting on for the last 2 hours and quickly sprinted off to the redhead. Forgetting all previous injuries and the news that he finally found out who is father was, and why the villagers hated him.

He subconsciously pushed that down until a later date

"Well why can't I got with you?"

This time Sasori stopped and turned around to look down at the child that was running to him. He stared at the young kid for a few moments before turning around again "No"

"Oh come on why not! If I go back then I'll just get beat again!"

Sasori snorted, the blonde did have a point, there was technically no harm in taking the young child along since he does his business confided in his Hiruko puppet. But Naruto wasn't done "And that puppet you had, I want to learn how to do it! I never seen anyone with such collection Jutsu before!"

Now that grabbed Sasori's interests, to take an apprentice and to pass along his art of puppetry to a new generation. Him still being labeled as the world's best puppeteer still hung on strong. And a puppeteer with a new sharingan.

Now that made him think

He still don't know what came over him to give the boy the doujutsu in the first place. Maybe a part of Sasori saw himself in the young blonde before he turned into a killing monster, and a missing nin. Maybe Kami finally decided it was time to make him do good in his fucked up life? He wasn't so sure, but it was over now and he was internally glad that he managed to give the boy a new eye. He was lucky enough to pass by on that street when he had. He was in Konoha to gather information on certain bingo book entry's, and of course buy more wood and metal for his puppets.

But somehow he got sidetracked and ended up saving a young boys eyesight and giving him a doujutsu in the process. And said kid being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, the odds were almost 0%

The more he thought about it, maybe a little voice inside of him forced him help the blonde in order to pass down his art. But he was sure he killed off those emotions when he took out his _insides_

He looked at the blonde once again and gave a sigh, hoping he wouldn't regret this

"We're heading to Rice Country."

Naruto looked up in surprise, he smiled a megawatt smile and jumped for joy. He closed the distance between him and Sasori, completely forgetting the revelations he learned today, and the miracle of his eyesight returning

"Thank you Sasori-nisan!"

"Don't call me that."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **( Time Skip )**_

"I did it...I finally did it!"

Naruto yelled as blue chakra extended from his small finger tips, his face lit up with joy. He stopped his chakra flow and he turned around and looked down at the book below him

 _Chakra Control: Chakra strings._

Naruto grinned widely as he channeled his chakra again, this time it connected to the pages of the book, with a twitch of his finger the page turned over. His eyes glinted with happiness as he contained to flip through pages in the book.

"It seems you mastered chakra strings. At such a young age that's impressive."

Naruto turned his head, his grin widened as he looked Sasori as he just walked through the door holding a storage scroll. Naruto nodded enthusiastically as he thrashed blue threads looked like the contracted back into his fingertips as they seemingly vanished,

Naruto's smile never left his face, it has been two years since Sasori allowed Naruto to accompany him on his travels. And Naruto couldn't be happier, the first week they traveled to Rice Country. Sasori mentioned that he had to meet and inside informative and he entered this weird big wooden structure. Later that year he found out that he entered a human sized puppet naked Hiruko. It was to hide his facial features and be able to be incognito practical everywhere. They stayed in a fishing village a few miles away from Rice and it was there that Naruto learned how to finally read and write. He learned rather quickly, since he was determined to show Sasori that taking him on wouldn't be a burden to the man. Once his seven birthday rolled around he was surprised to see Sasori waiting for him with books on basic puppetry and chakra control. It was the first present he ever received, that didn't involve a beating of any kind. He was brought to tears instantly, he hugged Sasori tightly. Sasori pried him off rather quickly, not one to show affection. So the year went on with him reading his books and him gathering a sufficient amount of chakra control for such bad young boy. The rest of the year until his 8th birthday they stayed in numerous gambling towns staying away from Konoha and Suna. And now all that traveling and practice let them on one of Sasori's hideouts in Lightning Country. It was hidden within a cave blocked by a powerful chakra seal.

And now Sasori looked at the small child that grew a few inches in the past 2 years. In an unforeseen turn of events, it seemed that the young boy at a knack for chakra control. The boy already had low Chunin chakra control and he was only 8. He being an Uzumaki, and being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, his chakra pool was already massive. Probably low jounin at best. But for a small child, it was an amazing feat to be able to control a large amount so quickly.

So that led him here.

Naruto's 9 birthday was in a week today. He wasn't one to give gifts to anyone. But if he was gonna train the boy, then he would have to provide the materials. So it was a win win for both parties.

"Naruto, come."

Naruto snapped to attention and quickly ran to Sasori's side, "What is it?"

Sasori tossed the scroll to the boy who caught it effortlessly. Naruto raised an eyebrow and he looked at the redhead. Sasori grunted "Open it."

Naruto sweatdropped at the answer as he rolled the scroll out. He channeled his chakra into the scroll, a sudden poof was heard giving off white smoke that obscured both occupants vision.

Naruto waved the smoke away and what he saw wasn't what he expected. There was a lot of wood, dozens upon dozens of senbon. Also small pieces of metal, along with small seals on think paper. He looked up at Sasori in question "What's all this Sasori-nisan?"

Sasori gave off a snort "Don't call me that"

Sasori gestured to the materials with an outstretched arm "Since we are training you in puppetry, if second step after mastering chakra strings. Is to make your own puppet"

Naruto's eyes went wide, he was going to make one of those things! "But how! I don't even know how or when to start!" he yelled as he waved his arm over the materials on a frantic manner.

"Naruto use your imagination. You've seen some of mine. That should be a visual for you already."

Sasori stopped talking and walked right past the blonde and tired the entrance of the cave. "I'm going out."

Before Naruto could respond, Sasori already left the base already locking the seal. Naruto seeing the seal lock pouted, he turned his head back and looked at the open scroll. He picked up a small slab of wood. He examined it carefully, and with his free hand picked up one of those paper seals he was given. He could feel the gears turning in his head, he dropped the piece of wood as he grabbed a med him sized senbon. He looked down at the skinny rods of wood, then he turned to skinny pieces of metal.

If anyone could see his widening smirk, they would think he was a descendent of Orochimaru.

Sasori felt his body stiffen slightly for no apparent reason. He fought back a frown,

" _What did Naruto do this time.."_

 _ **( Scene break )**_

Sasori placed his plan on the hidden seal. Seconds later the cave opened up as he sauntered on in. Once he entered, he threw the remaining scrolls on a table as he turned around. He felt his eyes widen slightly. He now understood why he was tense earlier.

"I see you finished creating your puppet."

Sasori spoke as he looked down to meet Naruto's widening smirk. The puppet was certainly an interesting one. From the top it held the face of a male, the eyes being a metallic silver with his body being a solid mixture of metal and wood. The puppet was a little hunched back and stood at a small 4'6. The puppet had two short legs and his arms were dangling on the floor.

Sasori wouldn't admit it, but we was impressed. He remembers his first puppet didn't come out nearly as good as Naruto's, his pride stung a little. But, it showed good things to come since the blonde had a knack for these type of creations. It only showed talent and that's what mattered at this point.

Maybe Naruto could finish what he started

He let a grin escape, he know he would have to leave in a few years. It was inevitable, but despite all of that. He would train Naruto to become the greatest puppeteer known to the Elemental Nations. Better than himself, his grandmother, better than all the puppet users in Suna. And with that new Sharingan the boy possesses.

" _I will train you to my best ability Naruto-kun."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N Yes it was a very short chapter. So far nothing super eventful has occurred on Naruto's life, but that's soon going to change. Also, if any of you have any ideas for a pairing then please let me know. I'll take anything into account, thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **( Time Skip )**_

Sasori sighed heavily, everything he tried doing wouldn't work. He turned his head to his open cabinet, he walked over and pulled out a small yellow file. He opened it up and flipped through the pages. He scanned it over thoroughly, it was a second later that he scoffed and tossed it on the small table. The scoff didn't go over well as he started to cough violently. He pounded his chest in effort to stop his attack. He covered his mouth with his hand as his kneels buckled down and he fell onto his legs with a thud. After a few seconds he retracted his hand only to see small specks of blood adorning his pale complex. He pushed down his urge to scowl, he picked himself up slowly and wobbled himself to his chair and plopped done.

" _Dam these attacks are getting more frequent."_

He sensed a familiar chakra source enter the seal on his cave and sighed. It was time to tell Naruto. It was either now or things were about to her a lot worse.

He breathed in and out a few times, he picked himself up and made his way to the now open base.

He saw the now 13 year old blonde boy walk in, he was adorning a small red zip up jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He was regular black anbu pants with black anbu sandals. His hair grew out more and started to fall into his eyes. It was pulled back a bit, but to no avail it will continue to fall. Naruto was holding a small red storage scroll he looked over at Sasori and gave lazy stare "This man" he said holding up the red scroll "Was an annoyance" he said with a scowl as he trew the scroll on an operating table "Just once I want to fight someone who doesn't just run away and cry like a kid." he said as he started to pace around the room "This man was an A rank missing nin! You think missing nins nowadays would have some respect for themselves at least!" he looked over at Sasori, his silver eye glaring dangerously at his caretaker as it started to morph into his now mangekyo sharingan, "What was the point of killing this guy? He held no bloodline. He's useless for a puppet."

Sasori had to hold back his coughs of pain as he watched the boy start to pace. The blonde continue to talk to out loud as he ranted on about a useless puppet.

He truly did train the boy in all he could

Since his 9th birthday Naruto's training shifted into overdrive. Day after day they trained until Naruto understood all the fundamentals of puppetry. Naruto didn't have a break, he was made to make his first kill when he was 10. They killed a missing nin from Suna, he made Naruto see how harsh the ninja world is and it shaped Naruto's character. He still held that goofy attitude, but he was more lazy and laid back. But in the heat of battle, his goofy attitude resurfaced. Playing with your enemies until you delivered that final blow. It was after he shed blood, that he turned into a real monster.

His thoughts were cut off as his sudden cough attack came back full force. Naruto stopped his talking immediately after seeing his sensei fall to the ground holding his mouth.

"Sensei!"

Naruto yelled as he was immediately by his sensei's side in worry. Sasori let out a dead chuckle as he spat out a clump of blood. "Sensei what's going on?" Naruto asked frantically as he scanned over the blood and back at Sasori. Sasori coughed again and let out a wheeze of pain

"I have been sick for a while Naruto. It was only a matter of time"

Naruto felt his blood run cold, it felt like a kunai found itself wedged into his heart. "W-what are you talking about?!" he said and Sasori grunted in pain "I was diagnosed with a heart disease a few years back. I got treated by Tsunade Senju, one of the legendary Sennin. Sadly it was so far into my bloodstream there was nothing she could do. The surgery lasted 5 hours but it was inevitable."

Naruto for the first time is 7 years felt his eyes turn glossy. It was all happening so fast, the one person who have him a better life was dying right in front of his eyes. And there is nothing he can do. "B-but I thought you were un-killable? I thought when you made yourself a puppet body you were immortal!"

Sasori shook his head "Don't be so ignorant. It's only a matter of time. My heart is still built inside me after all."

Naruto's stomach dropped, he looked at his downed sensei as the redhead spat out a darker shade of red. "Naruto, I want you to take my puppets and notes. Carry on my legacy."

"Waityou're _going_ now!"

Sasori tried to give a nod but he couldn't move, he knew it was about time to leave the world. He could feel his heart beat start to fade and his pulse weaken. He looked into Naruto's glossy eyes and gave a small real smile. "H-hai, I didn't want to go this way. But I have to say Naruto these past few years have been through happiest I have been. And I only have one wish."

Naruto wiped the silver liquid starting to fall from his left eye, his sharingan long deactivated he gave a hesitant nod to his sensei. "Anything sensei."

"Please complete what I couldn't, it's on the table in my study. And if you would kindly take my body with you."

Naruto gave a soft sob and he nodded in agreement, whatever his sensei needed. He would get it done without a second thought "I thank you for being the son I never had Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken and his eyes go wide.

" _S-son.."_

He snapped his head up just in time to see the redhead fall over, falling face first onto the cold floor. Naruto stayed there frozen, his silver tears mixing with his transparent ones, they fell to the floor making soft splashing noises. He looked down seeing the now lifeless corpse "S-son." he breathed out, his back hunched down as tears started to cascade down. It all happened so fast, he got home from a simple assassination mission. Only to hear devastating news and seeing his father die right before his eyes.

Father…

He always thought of Sasori as his father, but he was always scared to be denied that luxury and always kept it to himself. Often calling him ni-san and more commonly Sensei. And now, he looked down seeing his dead father. And all he felt was despair, it was worse than any beating he ever received, worse than making his first kill.

It was devastating, he lost the closest person to him

It quickly wiped away the leftover tears, and with a heavy heart he sealed Sasori in an empty storage scroll. Once he was sealed complete he stepped up from the floor and took a in a few deep breaths. He didn't know what Sasori would do if he saw him crying over his own death.

" _Stop crying and get over it."_

Naruto chuckled to himself, that sounded more like the redhead. He took a few steps over to the missing nins study. The door was wide open and he walked right into the dark room. He spotted the yellow file on the table and hesitantly walked to it. He wrapped his fingers around the file and flipped it open, he scanned it over and his eyes went wide

"W-what."

He looked down at the scroll holding his sensei and glared "This is what you want me to do? What the fuck!"

Naruto clicked his tongue bitterly, he looked back over the file and read it again

" _ **Send Naruto out to kill a Suna informative. Later that week meet Y.K and ask for any new news regarding The Sand village. Next, destroy Suna no Sato"**_

 _ **Fourth Kazekage being the tyrant he is, took over power and claimed himself Kazekage with no jurisdiction and ignoring the council's demands. Killing the council himself and electing a new council. A loyal council to be ruled by fear. The civilians and shinobi don't know about his cruel ways and look up to him in amazement. The village is pathetic, making life's miserably and sending useless shinobi into suicide missions.**_

 _ **Kill the Kazekage And Destroy the village; at all costs**_

Naruto frowned, it almost seemed a little harsh to go destroy the village. But he could understand, a village who treated their civilians and shinobi alike like that, shouldn't be called a major village. He flipped the file over and sadly, there was no further information regarding vs plans or who Y.K was. Sasori always kept his spy network a secret even from him. He flipped a page over and raised an eyebrow

 _ **Wave Country:**_

 _ **Meet Gato at the central Forest at Wave country.**_

 _ **Mission:**_

 _ **Kill Tazuna the Bridge Builder; alternative: Kill Zabuza and his "tool" Haku, Haku having an ice bloodline would make an excellent puppet.**_

Now that caught Naruto's interests, being trained by the puppet user he was informed about human puppets very early on. And he never faced anyone with such a bloodline. He folded the file closed answer stuffed it into his pouch, he walked over and grabbed his silver scroll and sealed it into the Kanji for "3" on his arm.

Once he was at the entrance he turned back around to look at the base he grew up in. This was the main base that he trained in, ate in, and slept in. He shook the thoughts out of his head and slammed his hand on the seal outside closing the base and blocking it from view.

" _Wave Country is a 1 day travel if I move at jounin speeds."_

He thought as he channeled chakra to his feet and shot off it into the Forest on his way to wave country.

" _Y.K, where have I heard that before.."_

A day passed rather quickly as he was only miles away from meeting a man named Gato. He stood on a tree branch awaiting the man as he rested his head back, he doesn't remember the last time he had a full night's rest. Once he found out that Sasori was an actual living puppet, he tried his best not to fall asleep in order to appeal to his sensei. It didn't go over well since he now suffered from a small case of Insomnia, like it wasn't hard enough to fall asleep anyway

He heard a small rustle of leaves and he looked over to see a very short man waddle into the small clearing. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the short man, he didn't sense a strong chakra signature. He saw the man look around, he mumbled something under his breath that Naruto didn't care for.

Getting bored Naruto jumped down in front of Gato, making the small man yelp and jump back. Naruto ignored the reaction and faced the sweating man. "My sensei said I would meet a man named Gato here for a mission. That is you correct?"

Gato stood up straight as he fixed his tie "Not one for introductions aren't you? And I don't know who your sensei is so we have no business together."

"Sasori-sensei cleary said I would meet a man named Gato is this very clearing. Now if I'm not mistaken." he said disappearing from sight and appearing behind Gato. "You are that man." Gato jumped and almost wet himself from the sudden pressure that was now rolling onto him. "Y-you're with S-s-sasori?"

Naruto nodded as he pushed his hands into his pockets, the sudden pressure gone "He had more important business to attend to, so he sent me over."

Gato felt a little better at the boy's explanation, he didn't think a little kid could carry out a mission of high caliber. But he seemed to know more then he should already regarding this very mission so it was good enough for him. As long as he gets what he wants of course.

He straightened his tie once more and smoothed out his hair "Very Well, you were probably informed that I hired one Zabuza Momochi along with his apprentice Haku. They have failed to kill Tazuna the Bridge Builder and I want that man dead. What I was told that a squad of Leaf genin and a Jounin managed to beat Zabuza and successfully escorted Tazuna home. In 1 day Zabuza is going to have his last fight with the Leaf shinobi and I want you to kill everyone on the bridge."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, everyone? It seemed Gato was slightly skeptical that he was going to get betrayed by someone, or if his plan was going to fail. So he was a wild card, there to finish everyone off. He slightly wondered what his decreased sensei would have done and why exactly. So he went along with the man's scheme and said he would be there and vanished out of there leaving Gato alone.

He appeared in an alleyway of the village and he looked around before walking the streets. He noticed that some of the shops were closed down and there were quite a bit of homeless people running about. He walked over to a shop owner and tapped the person on the shoulder. He heard a small yelp and the person jumped around and looked at Naruto in fear. "Please don't hurt me take anything you want!"

"Woah woah calm down lady."

Naruto said lamely as he noticed the girl wince back her back against the closed building. Naruto held up his hands, a sign of peace showing he had nothing to harm her with. The girl lowered her guard a bit, her look of fear didn't go away. "I Just wanted to know what exactly happened here."

The girl tilted her head, the young boy didn't seem like an enemy of he had no idea what happened Wave. "A man named Gato came here 2 years ago and totally destroyed our economy system. Using his powerful influence he managed to destroy of piece by piece in order to stay wealthy." The girl said with tears falling from her face "We really don't have any means of surviving, our only hope is for Tazuna-san to finish the bridge."

Naruto nodded and offered a small thank you before heading on his way. So the man Gato was also a tyrant. He slightly wondered why Sasori was labeled an evil missing nin when all his targets were people who used fear to gain control, he was a tyrant killer from what it sounded like.

But I guess killing the Third Kazekage in cold blood and making his body into a Human Puppet could give you bad reputation.

He made his way over to the bridge that was halfway completed, he was going to follow through with the alternative mission that Sasori wrote on the back. Naruto looked at the scroll that resided his dead father/sensei, he gave a small smile. Sasori only left him 2 last tasks, and one of them is to destroy the Village Hidden in Sand. He didn't know how he would even go at destroying a village, or what it took to take down a Village Super power. And he still had to figure out who exactly Y.K is and meet up with him.

 _ **( Time Skip )**_

Naruto pushed off the cold ground and felt a yawn escape his mouth. He out stretched his arms and the sound of metal scrapping metal hit his ears. He frowned somewhat as he bent his back backwards, emitting a sickening crack.

" _I overslept."_

He said as he lifted up his left sleeve shaking the Kanji for 'Silver' channeling his chakra into the Kanji as a soft poof was heard, and our came Naruto's very first puppet. Naruto lifted his hand lazily as his chakra strings connected to the small seals. The puppet snapped his head up and the cloak that hung over it stretched back.

"Time to play."

 _ **( Scene break )**_

"It seems your genin aren't faring well against Haku, this battle is almost over Kakashi!"

Kakashi scoffed as he looked over to his 3 genin. He saw his lone female genin Sakura Haruno holding a kunai and standing in front of the bridge builder Tazuna, she held a scared expression. His two male genin Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha were fighting off the masked hunter nin. And by three looks of it they were not going to he standing for much longer. Kakashi Hatake channeled his chakra to his feet dodging the swing from Zabuza's huge sword. He sent a spin kick to the sword user, Zabuza blocked the kick with his sword and using his superior strength pushed Kakashi back.

Kakashi vent his arms back flipping up and kicking Zabuza in the face. Zabuza scowled as he watched the one eyes sharingan user

"So Kakashi what will you do! You can win y-ahh!"

Zabuza stopped mid sentence as he looked down to see a small blade pierce his stomach. Kakashi was just as surprised if not more. He didn't sense any chakra! He saw Zabuza fall forward and his sword fall to the ground. "W-what."

Kakashi stood back as he saw silver metallic eyes shine through as the mouth was closed shut, he saw the 'man' contract the blade back cutting up Zabuza's insides and making him fall to the floor. The head snapped back to Kakashi. Kakashi saw the light clue chakra strings attached to the 'man' and Kakashi's mind clicked. _"A puppet?"_

The head did a complete 180 and the arm lifted up shooting senbon from under the cloak directly at the genin and Hunter nin. Kakashi jumped into action kicking the puppet in the abdomen making it fly back. The genin and the hunter nin stopped fighting and looked at the new arrival. The hunter nin saw her master on the floor and she stiffened.

"Zabuza-sama!"

She ignored the previous genin as she was in front of her downed master. Kakashi quickly ushered his genin to protect the bridge builder. As he sent another quick kick to the puppet shattering the front part and cutting the front connection to the abdomen. Without warning the puppet lifted his arm shooting hundreds of senbon at Kakashi, whilst still laying down on the floor. Kakashi sidestepped the needles as the puppet jumped up racing at Kakashi with his left arm extended. Suddenly a razor sharp blade escaped from the cloak swinging at the white haired man. Kakashi didn't back down as he flipped a kunai stopping the blade. The kunai proved futile as the blade cut right through forcing Kakashi to bend backwards, avoiding the blade by mere inches.

Kakashi flipped back creating distance from the puppet. Kakashi's eyes locked with the puppets and he frowned. Whoever was controlling this puppet was highly skilled, even with the front abdomen part broken, it still functioned perfectly. With no hesitation he flew through hand seals. He put his fingers to his mouth and inhaled

" **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**

He exhales sharply spewing out fire from his mouth as it traveled at the puppet. The puppet snapped it's arms together as two small tubes were visibly and shot flames out of said tubes. The fire started to spread as both parties stopped the struggle. The fire disappeared after a short amount of time.

Suddenly the puppet fell to the ground with the sound of metal and wood hitting the bridge floor. There were several ice needles Imbedded in the seals of rural puppet cutting the connection to the puppet user. Kakashi looked back only to see the masked hunter nin slightly behind the puppet. "S-sensei what the hell was that!"

"That was a puppet."

A new voice said as a kid no older than 13 walked out from the forest. Kakashi and the hunter nin both wounded there eyes, similar thought coursing through their minds as they saw the very young puppet user.

"It was actually the first puppet I made when I was young. Sad to see it go, until I put it back together of course."

He walked over the down puppet and lazily sealing it back into the Kanji on his arm. He looked over at the hunter nin "Sorry to kill your master over there, he was a powerful foe, to bad I caught him off guard." he sad with a shrug as he looked over at Kakashi this time "You now don't have a reason to be here Kakashi-san, I would advise you to go before you and your genin get hurt or worse"

Naruto said as he saw Kakashi narrow his eyes as the hunter nin shook with anger. "Haku over here." he said pointing at thumb over at the now dubbed Haku "I planned a play date with her."

Haku's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto in shock "H-how do yo-"

"Gato wanted me kill everyone on the bridge, he should be here with his little army on a few minutes." he said as he lifted his arms as dark blue chakra strings extended from his hand as they flew off and found themselves Imbedded into the freshly dead skin of Zabuza. He finally looked at Kakashi forcing eye contact. Kakashi's eyes lit up with recognition

"Naru-"

"I said we had a play date."

Zabuza's dead corpse sprang up as Naruto twitched his finger making Zabuza swing his huge sword merely cutting Kakashi in half of he didn't dodge. Without hesitation, Naruto morphed his silver eye into his sharingan looking into the masked hunters eyes, as Haku fell to the ground unconscious. Without turning around, he twitched his pinky finger. The sound or flesh getting cut and a loan gasp filled the air before it was forced from the now decapitated corpse.

Gatos head rolled onto the bridge as team 7 watched in horror, Kakashi looked on wide eyed still not properly comprehending the recent events. Naruto could literally control humans! It was in heard of!

He saw the group of Gato's thugs start to retreat as some of the braver ones get cut down by 'Zabuza'. Not even a second later Kakashi was in front of Naruto sending a high kick to the boy's stomach, the Zabuza 'puppet' flew back as it hit the ground. He saw a blue blur run past him and he felt his heart quicken "Sasuke no get back!"

Sasuke scoffed at his sensei as he ran to the blonde. He was furious! This random blonde showed up out of nowhere and killed a Jounin level ninja within seconds! He killed Gato and even took control of Zabuza! He knocked out the hunter nin when he himself: an Uchiha couldn't. He wanted to kill the blonde. Kiba and Sakura to scared to move so he took it upon himself to end the end the blonde himself. He ignored his sensei's call and pounced on the blonde as he laid on the floor. Once his punch connected with Naruto's face it erupted into silver smoke. Sasuke looked surprised and his eyes went wide when his fist didn't stop and went all the way through blonde, it looked like it seemingly vanished. Sasuke felt like he was pushed and felt his body fall into the smoke as it totally obscured his vision.

Kakashi watched Sasuke flail his arms around as he yelled on about silver smoke as he cursed every now and then. Kakashi looked back to see that Zabuza not laid facedown on the floor, the chakra strings no longer in his skin and Naruto and Haku were nowhere to be seen. Kakashi frowned, he expanded his chakra and he couldn't even sense a chakra source and the only one he could sense was his own teams.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke, watched for a few seconds and he put his hand on his shoulder and channeled his chakra "Kai"

Sasuke felt his body return as he felt his feet on solid ground. He looked over to see Kakashi looking down at him "You were put under a genjutsu. You also could have been killer and ignored the order of your superior. We will talk about this when we get back to Konoha."

He looked over to the shaken Tazuna and his genin. Sasuke glared at the back of his sensei and gave out a sneer. Sakura quickly tried to hug Sasuke and Kiba was into much shock and fear.

"I'm terribly sorry Tazuna, I wasn't expecting another newcomer to join in. But Gato is dead and you can if although finish the bridge."

Tazuna's shock quickly vanished as it was soon replaced with joy. He thanked Kakashi and his genin, Kakashi lost all his previous mirth and escorted his team back to Tazuna's house.

He was sure that was Naruto, one one could have spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. But this kid was a puppeteer and had one silver eye, so I fly could have been a complete random kid.

He had to inform Sandaime-Sama.

 _ **( Scene break )**_

Naruto let go of a tied up Haku as he rested her on a small tree trunk. She's been unconscious for quite some time and she still hasn't awoken. He looked at her sleeping face a thousand thoughts running through his mind. He mainly captured her in order to take out her insides and create his first puppet with ice release. But now that got him walking down a different pathways of thought.

She was strong, possibly even stronger than Zabuza Momochi. He was lucky he caught her off guard and killed her master right away to cloud her judgment enough to put her under a genjutsu. But, he was certain if she was going all out, it would be a tremendously harder fight. But it got him thinking, Sasori's last wish, he wanted him to take out Suna. He knows that he can't take on a whole village himself, he is gonna need people that fight with him. All he has to do was convince her and he would would be golden. As long as he continues to pull the strings in the correct order, he should be perfect and destroy the village from the inside. His next destination was Rice Country, that's the only country Sasori took him and it is the only logical place he could think of to meet Y.K

He took out his first puppet, he named it "Shiruba" for his metallic silver eyes. He started to put it back together as he mulled over his thoughts. He looked back at the sleeping girl, who would most likely try and kill him when she wakes up.

He would make Sasori proud, he will destroy the village in order to make his deceased father/sensei finally least in peace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
